


Разговоры на отвлеченные темы

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Politics, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Лин плетет интриги, чтобы сесть на трон, а Ран Фан за ним присматривает.





	Разговоры на отвлеченные темы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Talk of Other Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385595) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



Веранда чайного домика выходила на декоративное озеро. Удушающе жаркий воздух соблазнял Лина ласточкой нырнуть в воду, но он в который раз сдержался, лишь пригубив чай и вежливо улыбнувшись канцлеру напротив. Теория, что горячие напитки охлаждают тело, всем была хороша, но сейчас он убил бы за порцию замороженного йогурта, продающегося на узких улочках Нижнего города. Разгладив складки на раздражающе неудобной полуформальной одежде (которая всем своим видом говорила «мы тут неофициально, но не забывай, что я по-прежнему выше статусом, заранее спасибо»), Лин снова улыбнулся. 

Чтобы организовать эту встречу, потребовалось до смешного много усилий. Но наконец он оказался у цели: практически наедине с самым влиятельным чиновником всего Сина — человеком, к которому прислушивался сам Император. Пора было сосредоточиться. 

— Что же, — сказал канцлер, подлив чаю сначала Лину, а затем и себе, — я ознакомился с эффективностью… настойки. — Он, конечно же, имел в виду философский камень. Сегодня канцлер тоже предпочел одеться в наряд без опознавательных знаков. Он понизил голос: — Но Его Небесное Величество, если совсем откровенно, давно неважно себя чувствует. — (Лин прекрасно знал, что Император уже месяц не встает с постели.) — Долго ли займет подбор лечения?

Лин вздохнул:

— Семнадцатая принцесса работает над этим день и ночь. Ужасно жаль, что она единственный человек в Сине, хоть сколько-то разбирающийся в аместрийской алхимии. Мы собирались похитить парочку алхимиков на обратном пути, но столкнулись с некоторыми сложностями. — Отпив чай, Лин слегка нахмурился: — Хотя, конечно, я ничуть не сомневаюсь в ее способностях. 

— Ммм, — отозвался канцлер. 

— Но выбор правильного лечения потребует времени, — продолжил Лин. — Конечно, в первую очередь я беспокоюсь о здоровье Его Небесного Величества. Но во вторую очередь — что ж, вполне естественно, что я несколько озабочен собственным здоровьем? 

Канцлер кивнул, но ничего не ответил. 

— Если мы преуспеем, отец, конечно же, назначит меня своей правой рукой, — продолжил Лин. — Чему я буду рад. Но если случится немыслимое и он отбудет в мир иной до того, как мы добьемся успеха… Полагаю, мои отношения с братьями и сестрами значительно испортятся. 

Канцлер по-прежнему молчал. 

— На самом деле, вспоминая уроки истории, я мог бы с тем же успехом нарисовать на себе мишень и встать на полигоне, где тренируются лучники. Оставив в стороне мои мотивы — хотя они, конечно же, бескорыстны, — я иногда задумываюсь: а стоит ли рисковать головой?

— Суть проблемы мне ясна, — сказал канцлер. Он мгновение помолчал, а затем улыбнулся: — Вы осторожный человек, Ваше Высочество. 

— Иногда, — согласился Лин. — Я рискнул как собственным будущим, так и будущим своего клана, лишь бы заполучить эту настойку. Есть время рисковать, а есть время осторожничать, вы не думаете?

Канцлер кивнул, обведя пальцем край чашки.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — в такие времена скромный государственный служащий тоже о многом задумывается. В прошлом, как только Император доказывал свою смертность, его слуги по большей части следовали его примеру. 

— Вы мужчина в расцвете сил, — небрежно ответил Лин. — Вам не о чем волноваться. 

— Предусмотрительный муж с осторожностью смотрит в будущее. Жена иногда говорит мне, что столица кажется ей слишком шумной. Мои сыновья, с другой стороны, полны юности и сил. Я могу лишь надеяться, что, сдав чиновничьи экзамены, они займут хорошие должности и обзаведутся собственными домами… 

— Семейное счастье и благополучие детей, — сказал Лин. — Можно лишь уважать подобные цели в жизни. 

Канцлер склонил голову:

— У вас превосходный чай. Но мне говорили, что в чайном домике скоро появится белый чай высочайшего сорта. Его собрали в Цюнъя лишь этой весной. Освежающий, но удивительно сложный аромат. Полагаю, я попробую его в следующий раз. 

Лин поднялся на ноги, чтобы канцлер тоже мог встать, не показавшись при этом грубым. 

Канцлер глубоко поклонился:

— Желаю вам крепкого здоровья, Ваше Высочество. 

— И вам, — кивнул Лин. 

Когда канцлер скрылся за дверьми, Лин вышел на ту самую веранду с видом на озеро. Убедившись, что вокруг нет посторонних, он легко вспрыгнул сначала на перила веранды, а затем на крышку домика, где его ждала Ран Фан. 

— Кажется, встреча прошла хорошо, господин, — сказала она. Должно быть, сегодня ей было ужасно жарко в маске, но Ран Фан всегда сердилась, когда он предлагал ее снять. 

— Хорошо? — ухмыльнулся Лин. — Да он воплотит наши планы в жизнь.

Лин до сих пор не мог в это поверить. 

— Правда? За всеми этими двойными смыслами было сложно разобрать. — Ран Фан начала прямо выражать свои мысли в его присутствии. Лину это нравилось. 

— Я должен буду купить ему миленький домик в деревне и устроить его сыновей на хлебные должности, — пояснил Лин. — Надеюсь, они не слишком глупы. Ну и насчет чая — это была метафора. 

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — чуть кисло отозвалась Ран Фан, — это я поняла. До сих пор не понимаю, почему вы не могли встретиться в каком-то ещё более секретном месте и просто сказать все друг другу напрямую. 

Лин пожал плечами:

— Ему нужно защищать собственные интересы. Да и к тому же я уверен, что наш разговор был бы точно таким же даже на вершине горы. После многих лет в политике ко многому привыкаешь. Готов поспорить, что теперь он не может попросить жену купить кабачки, не накрутив сверху три слоя символизма. 

— Для нее, должно быть, это ужасно утомительно, — сказала Ран Фан. Но теперь она явно улыбалась. 

— Как твое плечо? 

Она кивнула.

— Ран Фан. 

Она вздохнула едва слышно:

— Сносно.

— А если бы я приказал сходить к Чану, чтобы он на него посмотрел?

Ран Фан уставилась взглядом в собственные колени. 

Лин ухмыльнулся самой раздражающей улыбкой в своем арсенале:

— Извини. Придется тебе забить на свое упрямство. 

Теперь Ран Фан сверлила колени взглядом ещё яростнее. Ее бесило, когда Лин вставлял словечки из аместрийского слэнга, о чем он прекрасно знал. 

Из-под ее маски просочилась капля пота, затем сорвалась с подбородка на раскаленную крышу. 

— Теперь мы на ещё один шаг ближе, — сказал Лин. 

Она на мгновение подняла на него взгляд, затем кивнула. 

— Ран Фан, — сказал Лин, — полагаю, это стоит отметить. Позволишь угостить тебя замороженным йогуртом?


End file.
